Marigolds and Yarrow
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Everything that had happened today seemed like some sort of weird dream that he wasn't quite sure he wished to wake from. \\RETITLED; Request fic-- Fukutaichou Kira Izuru; IkkakuKira, mention of GinKira, lemon-flavored angst//
1. Midnight Stalkers

This is crack, pure crack. With a plot. IT MAKES SENSE. Just read, you'll see. Oh, and enjoy!

* * *

"We shouldn't be here," Yumichika hissed, looking around his position in distaste. "There are bugs here... what if one of them gets in my hair? _Ikakku_!"

"Mm," the bald shinigami grunted in response. His forehead was creased in concentration as he peered from his perch on a tree limb. His eyes were focused on a window or, more specifically, the person inside.

"Why are we stalking the 3rd Division's lieutenant, anyway?" Yumichika had tagged along, as always, afraid that Ikkaku was going to get in a fight without him.

"We're not _stalking_..." Ikkaku told him, waving a hand.

"We're stalking," the black-haired man sighed. "Why him?"

"He's just..." Ikkaku trailed off once more and shook his head. "It's not stalking."

Annoyed with his best friend being so taken by someone, for _whatever _reason, Yumichika shoved a foot in his friend's side. "Well, if you're not stalking him, then go say _hello_." With that, he pushed the higher-ranking shinigami out of the tree.

Ikkaku landed with a _thud _right outside the window to Kira's office. The noise he made doing such was no doubt heard by anyone still in the division after hours. Luckily, chances are the only person who was around was Kira himself. Unfortunately, Kira did hear it and promptly opened the window, stuck his head out, and looked around.

"Erm..." The blonde finally looked down to a sprawled Ikkaku, a confused expression on his face. "Ikkaku-san, can I...help you?"

Busted. "What? No." The third seat immediately stood up and looked around. "Wait...this ain't the 11th Division!" He gave a laugh and punched the tree next to him, which still held an observant Yumichika. "Tree! Ya told me I's home!" Sighing, he shook his head and looked back to Kira. "These trees, ya think they'd know..."

"Ikkaku-san, are you...drunk?" Kira peered through the darkness to his fellow soul reaper. He didn't _look _drunk, but he was certainly acting the part. "Maybe you should go home and lie down."

"Home?" Ikkaku blinked. "Right! Home..." He looked left, then right, then turned back to the tree. "Which way's home?" he whispered. A rustle in the bushes somewhere out of Kira's line of vision caught Ikkaku's attention and he waved to the lieutenant. "Later, uh...blondie."

Blinking a few more times as Ikkaku raced off, Kira slowly retreated into his office and closed the window. "Weird." Then again, the 11th Division wasn't quite _normal_. Passing it off as a freak accident, Kira gave a small shrug and returned to his work.

* * *

"And you got a leaf in my hair, Ikkaku! A leaf!" To emphasize his point, Yumichika pointed to his perfectly-placed hair. It was the next day and the pair were heading out for a bite to eat.

"S'just a leaf," the bald man told him. "Not like it had anything creepy or crawly on it."

Yumichika's eyes got wide as the moon. "What...what if...what if there WAS? I didn't even check!"

Trying his best to ignore the screeching, Ikkaku turned a corner, slamming right into another body. The smaller figure fell to the ground and he peered down, squinting. "Oh...you."

Kira stood up and brushed himself off, looking at the two. "Ikkaku-san, are you feeling better?"

Slightly flustered, a snickering Yumichika not helping any, Ikkaku snapped. "I've got no idea what you're talking about. Shouldn't you be somewhere filling out some papers or something?"

Slightly startled, Kira frowned and bowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"And watch where you're going," Ikkaku continued. "You could have broken one of Yumichika's nails or somethin'."

"WHAT?"

Flinching slightly, not unnoticed by the third seat, Kira shook his head. "I-I didn't mean to..."

"Go," Ikkaku said, shaking his head as Kira maneuvered around him and disappeared out of sight. "That kid's still acting like that."

Calming down, Yumichika frowned a bit. "His captain has been gone for quite some time now, but it seems Kira-kun hasn't changed much." He then grinned and nudged Ikkaku's elbow with his own. "Maybe someone needs to change that."

Blinking, then scoffing, Ikkaku started walking again with Yumichika in tow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know," the narcissist said, grinning, "give him a little surge of confidence."

The taller male gave his friend a perplexed look. "Part of me feels bad for him, and part of me just wants to ignore what he's going through and take him and just-"

"I do NOT need to hear that!" Yumichika announced loudly, covering his ears. "Ikkaku Madarame!"

Snickering, Ikkaku folded his arms behind his head. "Ah well, I guess I'll figure it out."

"You could always stalk him some more," Yumichika suggested.

* * *

This is why you don't want to be Ikkaku's friend. Then again, Yumichika seems well adapted, so maybe he's the man..ish...thing... for the job. Er...read on!


	2. The Perfect Picnic

"It's never-ending." Kira sighed as he sat down at his desk. The odd meetings with Ikkaku the past two days left him wondering if something was happening, or if it was just a strange coincidence. It reminded him of the few, rare meetings he had with Ichimaru before he became the 3rd Division's vice captain. He also had that same, weird feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he ran into the third seat.

And why did he bow to Ikkaku? He was of higher ranking; if anything, Ikkaku should have bowed to _him._ That wouldn't have happened, though, for the simple fact that Ikkaku didn't bow to anyone. _"Ichimaru never bowed to anyone, either..." _

Kira sighed again and let his forehead hit the desk. His thoughts had been plagued with memories of his captain ever since the older shinigami left. He had built up a little resistance-- he was able to maintain his composure throughout even the most painful of realizations and he no longer referred to Ichimaru as his captain-- but it was a long way until he could really forget about him.

He couldn't sit around all day and just think, though. There was still work that needed to be done and no one but him to do it; at least that part hadn't changed. Resigning himself to another day of paper-signing and folder-filing, intervened every now and then by a quick check on his squad and updates that filtered through, Kira set the first stack of parchment in front of himself.

* * *

Hours into his work with no complications, the blonde set his pen down and stretched. A few bones cracked and he decided that it was time enough for some sort of lunch. A quick glance out the window told him the sun was beating down on Seireitei from high up above. After several worried visits from Hinamori and few, more annoyed, ones from Renji, Kira had promised them both he would start eating more regular.

He had a terrible habit of working too hard and missing meals without even noticing it. The voice in the back of his head that wouldn't let Ichimaru go reminded him that his old captain never let him miss a meal without some form of punishment. Kira had always assumed it was because he cared, but at this point, he couldn't help but wonder.

Standing up to release himself from the prison of his office for a short while, Kira started slightly when he heard a firm knock on his door-- more work. Sighing, and immediately rearranging his schedule, he called out for the person to enter.

Ikkaku stuck his head inside the simple office, glancing around to find that it was about as boring as he had expected. When his eyes finally locked on Kira, he grinned at the surprised look on the blonde's face and raised a hand in greeting. "Yo."

"Ikkaku-san," Kira murmured. Reminding himself that Ikkaku was a lower rank than he and that he shouldn't back down to subordinates (a trait Ichimaru himself enforced _very _strictly), he stood up a little straighter. "Is something I can help you with?"

"Just wonderin' if ya had lunch yet." He leaned against the doorframe and studied Kira-- the more he looked at the lieutenant the worse he felt for him. His entire disposition echoed every kind of abuse known to man. To think that hadn't changed even after months of Ichimaru's absence was a scary thought. Being that monster's subordinate must have been a whole different breed of torture.

"I was just about to go, actually." Kira's eyes fell to the papers lying on his desk. Why was Ikkaku here now? He didn't seem as angry as he had earlier, but it didn't look like he wanted to apologize, either. And why was he asking about lunch? Whatever the reason, that feeling was stirring up inside Kira again and it made him uneasy. He shifted slightly under the other's intense gaze-- it felt just like Ichimaru was staring at him; judging him, deciding of what use he might still be for.

"Come on, then, what are you waitin' for?" Expecting the confused and surprised look he received, he chuckled. "Well, I was thinkin' about earlier and you probably didn't need to be yelled at like that just for running into someone. So, I thought I'd buy ya lunch to make up for it."

"That's thoughtful of you," Kira murmured, looking down again. His cheeks were colored just a tad as he shook his head. "I can't accept that thou-"

"I wasn't offerin'," Ikkaku told him, "I was tellin'. Now come on."

Not one for arguments, Kira nodded and quickly followed the departing shinigami out of the office and 3rd Division.

* * *

"A...picnic?" This was a surprise. Kira surveyed the scene in front of him: A baby blue blanket spread out on a plush patch of grass, littered with all sorts of food and a wicker basket laying askew to the side.

"Not my idea," Ikkaku grumbled, sitting down. Yumichika had thought it was perfect and though he tried his best to disagree, the third seat ended up setting out the picnic just like his friend had imagined it. He was sure the scene was beautiful or...whatever.

"It's really nice," Kira offered, a slightly amused expression on his face. Despite himself, he couldn't help but laugh inside at it. He knew Yumichika must have come up with the idea; was the vain man turning into a matchmaker or something? Perhaps that explained all the weird, seemingly unconnected, meetings.

Sitting down, Kira helped himself to a rice ball and studied it. "Did you cook all of this?"

"What're ya sayin'?" Ikkaku demanded, pointing a chopstick at him. "I'm not a bad cook."

Raising a hand in defense, Kira quickly shook his head. "No, no! I didn't mean anything like that, I just..." He sighed softly and offered the other a faint smile. "It seems like a lot of work."

"Oh." He lowered the wooden instrument and shrugged. "It wasn't that big of a deal, and you know Yumichika. Once he gets his mind set on something..."

"It has to come out perfectly?" Kira guessed. An affirmative nod brought another chuckle forth from his throat as he bit into the snack. It was surprisingly good, though Kira scolded himself for assuming that just because Ikkaku fit the image of an un-talented brute didn't mean he was.

"Is it good?"

The question caught Kira off-guard and he nodded immediately. "It is." As if the pace with which he was going through the food wasn't enough of an indicator.

"Ya act like someone's gonna steal it." He _had _noticed, and it struck him as very odd. Kira didn't seem like the type to lose composure doing anything, especially eating. Wasn't he from some noble family or something? They always have weird manners.

"Sorry," the blonde quickly apologized, lowering a half-eaten apple from his mouth. "I suppose I was hungrier than I thought."

Small, grey-black eyes peered from across the blanket. "What did you have for breakfast?"

Kira hesitated. "Erm..."

"You _did_ have breakfast, didn't you?"

"Not exactly."

"So you didn't."

"No."

"Why?"

The blonde gave a slight shrug. "I was running late and-"

"Late? For work?" Kira nodded and Ikkaku sighed. "How can you be late when there's no one to tell you what time you have to be there? Kira, Ichimaru's gone, ya don't have a captain anymore. You should live a little." He could tell by the pained expression on the other's face that he had said too much, but it was something that _needed_ to be said. Kira couldn't live forever following the rules of someone who never thought of him when making them. Ichimaru only wanted an obedient, loyal servant and that's what he had turned Kira into.

It was disgusting, really, to see someone acting like that. He was loyal to Zaraki, of course, but only because his captain let him do what he wanted; Ikkaku doubted Kira even _knew_ what he wanted, always thinking of how to please that Ichimaru bastard.

Sighing, the bald shinigami set his cup down and scooted over next to the lieutenant. He grasped Kira's chin and turned the sullen face towards his own. "He's gone," he repeated, a bit more softly this time, "and you should stop livin' like he's still here. He can't get to you anymore. He's long stopped thinking of you, so why should you still keep him in mind?"

Kira swallowed hard. All of the practice it had taken to keep his composure when Ichimaru was mentioned was shattered in an instant. Ikkaku had slammed through the delicate supports he had built for himself and it felt like a strong punch to the gut. Letting out a shaky breath, he looked down.

"From the day I met him, Ichimaru was on my mind," he began. "I could never figure him out and serving under him only confused me more. He always did little things that made it seem like he cared, but..."

"He didn't," Ikkaku assured him. "Would he have left if he did? If he saw you as anything worth caring for, he'd have at least told you what he was-"

"He did," Kira whispered harshly, his eyes shutting tightly. "He told me everything right before he left. About him, about Aizen...everything." He had also said that Hinamori would be alright, but it was obvious now that those were just false words of comfort to get him to agree to help them in their plan.

Faltering a bit, Ikkaku frowned slightly. Ichimaru had given Kira just enough to let him think-- let him _hope_-- that he valued his subordinate; that Kira meant something. Pairing that with Kira's naive and blind hope that his captain, the man he looked up to, would find a more permanent use for him in his life, Ikkaku realized just how twisted Ichimaru was and just how much damage he had done.

Unable to find any comforting words (he had never been great with words), Ikkaku did something very uncharacteristic of himself and reached out to tug the blonde into a hug. He felt Kira tense under his embrace, but held him steady until he finally relaxed. The fragile shinigami was silent, but Ikkaku could tell he was breaking down, losing all composure he had, and letting his false hopes finally crumble.

Sighing softly, Ikkaku placed a hand on Kira's back and looked off to the side, where his perfect picnic laid to waste.

* * *

Oh no, the drama! The next chapter will likely be the last one and...well, it's not a happy ending. But there's sex! Enjoy~


	3. The Best of the Worst

After the failed lunch out, Kira returned to his office and Ikkaku rejoined with Yumichika for a brief overview of the event. The day passed from then on like any other, uneventful and slow.

As usual, Kira finished his work long after the sun had set and when he was finally done, he made no move to leave. He laid his pen down gently and stared at the bare wood of his desk. Everything that had happened today seemed like some sort of weird dream that he wasn't quite sure he wished to wake from. Ikkaku acted like Kira never expected and he acted very unlike himself, as well.

"I can't believe I broke down in front of him," he whispered to the empty, cold room. He let out a heavy sigh and slumped forward, letting his head rest against the desk. What was he supposed to do now? What was Ikkaku going to do? Kira wasn't even sure what the other was to him at this point-- a confidant? Something more? So many questions and no clues with which to figure out the answer; at least that part of his life hadn't changed.

Kira always went straight home after work lately, not bothering to stop by and check on Hinamori or visit Renji, Hisagi, or even Matsumoto. He had been in a depression worse than usual, a slump that he either couldn't or refused to get out of. Ichimaru had been his comfort zone for so long, always telling him what to do and never letting him stray away. Even after he left, Kira abided by his rules because it was _familiar_ and safe.

Since that afternoon, though, nothing seemed very comfortable. Thoughts of Ichimaru kept him going, but some part of Kira knew they were also slowly killing him, drawing him away from his friends and the rest of the shinigami. In short, Kira's world was crashing around him and the home he would usually run to in order to keep safe from that sort of thing was gone, or at least very, _very_ far away.

Walking out from his division, the blonde wasn't surprised to see the place empty. Everyone left by the time the sun headed down to rest, granted there weren't pressing matters to address. That hadn't been an issue lately since things were unusually quiet. Kira knew that something much bigger was boiling under the surface, though, and that when it exploded, no one would be left unscathed.

"Did you go deaf or something?" The voice startled the lieutenant and he spun around.

"Ikkaku-san, I'm sorry, I was-"

"Lost in thought," Ikkaku finished for him. "You do that a lot."

"I apologize, I-"

"For thinking?" Ikkaku sighed. "I'm not upset, relax."

Kira nodded, then tilted his head. "Why are you here?"

"Er...I just wanted to, ya know, make sure you were alright," he said as he walked past Kira, motioning for him to follow.

"Another of Yumichika's ideas?" Kira wondered, falling in step with the other.

"I can think for myself," the bald shinigami said, giving Kira a slightly annoyed look.

"So you came on your own." Kira wasn't sure why, but that knowledge made him kind of happy.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I thought instead of just heading home, you could join me for something a little more fun."

The fact that Ikkaku knew his plans, and thus that he must have been watching him for a while, didn't go unnoticed by Kira, but it did go ignored. He found himself not really caring if Ikkaku had been following him-- it almost made him feel a bit safer. "I'm not sure," he said hesitantly.

"In that case, I won't offer, I'll just make you come." The statement was accompanied by a small grin.

Despite his mood, Kira smiled a little. "Come where?" He received no answer, but accepted that anyway. He was sure Ikkaku could take his mind off of Ichimaru for at least a little while.

* * *

As the pair approached a small home, Kira tilted his head. "Where are we?"

"My place," Ikkaku answered, grasping the other's hand in his, as if to keep him from backing out.

Uncertain, Kira allowed himself to be led into the home. They entered through a side entrance into the living room and the blonde immediately looked around. It looked much like a place he expected a member of the 11th Division to live in. Various, some archaic, weapons adorned the stone gray walls. Kira ran his fingers along the slick, black couch, testing the feel of the strange fabric.

"Leather," Ikkaku explained. "I picked it up in the real world. Nice, isn't it?"

"It's very..." Kira wasn't quite sure how to describe the feel-- tough yet with a plushness than even cotton couldn't reach.

Coming up behind the blonde, Ikkaku linked his arms around the smaller figure, feeling it jump under him. Chuckling, he rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "No need to be so tense," he murmured, a devilish glint in his eye.

"S-so what did you want to do here?" Kira asked, his face turning redder by the moment. The other shinigami's intentions became perfectly clear when he felt a small nip at his neck and a tongue running along the shell of his ear. Trembling slightly, Kira tried to move away, only to be held fast by arms much stronger than his own; he might have been of a higher ranking, but Ikkaku beat him hands down in brute force.

"Relax," the advancing male whispered. "I want to help you forget him."

At those words, Kira felt all the fight drain out of him. As badly as he wanted to cling onto Ichimaru's memory, he knew he had to forget his former captain. His friends were already worried about him, and he was doing nothing to help himself. Perhaps he was so far gone that he couldn't, but he could let someone else.

Sensing that the blue-eyed man was relaxed, Ikkaku set to work quickly, fingers expertly untying Kira's sash and letting it slip to the floor. He then ran his hand down the other's chest, tugging his kosode open, nipping down his neck the entire time and leaving small, red marks in his wake. Once Kira's upper half was bare, Ikkaku slid one hand down the submissive male's hakama, easily undoing his fundoshi.

Kira's hand clamped down on the invading arm and he shook his head lightly. It was wrong; too soon. But Ikkaku persisted, muttering a few words of reassurance that no pain would be involved and that it wouldn't go too far. Slowly, hesitantly, Kira's hand slipped away and he leaned back against the sturdy body, closing his eyes.

Now with the other at his complete mercy and rather vulnerable, Ikkaku struggled to maintain himself. Not that he owed Kira anything nor that he wouldn't get over it if he completely broke the other, but he enjoyed the feeling he got whenever Kira confided something to him-- like maybe he could actually pry Ichimaru's claws from the lieutenant.

Sucking on the other's pale collarbone, Ikkaku gripped Kira's member in his hand, sliding it slowly up and down the shaft. He couldn't help but smirk at the tiny whimper of pleasure he received when his thumb teasingly grazed the head a couple times and he ran his tongue up Kira's cheek as he squeezed the tender flesh.

Kira tilted his head back to rest against the taller one's shoulder as he felt Ikkaku's hand gain friction. His hips bucked slightly and a small noise in the back of his throat threatened to break his resolve. He didn't want to let go, not until he was sure Ikkaku wouldn't be the same. Still, when the other's lips pressed against his in a firm kiss, a voice in the back of his head that he had always listened to told him to go for it. Another voice countered, saying that first voice had led him to the terrible state he was in now. Then Ikkaku's tongue pried through his lips and all of the noise inside his head died down and he melted into the other's arm.

Gaining complete dominance of the kiss, Ikkaku grinned against Kira's lips. His nails bit into the hardening length and his other hand rid the blonde of the rest of his clothing. His free digits traced up the inside of Kira's thigh and cupped his sac, slowly beginning to massage it as his hand beat against the other's erection faster.

The submissive male panted lightly against the other's lips as the kiss broke, a pleading whimper sounding from his lips. His hips bucked again and his eyes closed even tighter. "I-Ikkaku..nngh..."

Pleased from hearing his name called, the dominant one nipped his uke's lip harshly. "Go ahead," he urged, squeezing his member again. "Cum."

If there was ever an order Kira was willing to obey, it was that one. With one, final, much louder groan, he released onto the other's hand, his legs quivering from the pleasure. Finding it difficult to stand, he slid to the floor, shifting to lean against the couch.

Facing Ikkaku for the first time since he had entered the house, Kira's face burned red as he moved his legs in an attempt to cover himself. He glanced up as the other kneeled in front of him and pressed the covered digits to his lips. Closing his eyes once more, he took them in his mouth and sucked, dutifully licking each one clean. They were soon replaced with another set of lips and Kira once again let himself get taken in.

Ikkaku was the first to break the kiss and he looked the naked male up and down. "You want to stay the night here?" When Kira hesitated, he chuckled. "We can stay in separate rooms if you're worried I'll try something."

Shaking his head quickly, Kira leaned forward to slump against the other. "I...want to stay with you."

"Then let's get to bed," Ikkaku suggested, scooping the exhausted blonde into his arms. Leaving the discarded clothing where it fell, he carried Kira to his bedroom.

* * *

The next day was possibly the best and possibly the worst Kira could have had. He had woken up, still wrapped in Ikkaku's arms, and that warm feeling he got whenever the third seat was around hadn't vanished. He had certainly never woken up this happy after a night with Ichimaru; he would be lucky to even wake up next to the older one.

After he left for work, far past the time he usually would, he spent the day almost happily going about his mundane tasks. He finished relatively early and went to visit Hinamori in the hospital. Her condition hadn't improved, but the fact that he had been there to see her meant a great deal. Then, he, Renji, Hisagi, and Matsumoto went out for a drink and for once he didn't drown his sorrows with sake. Though, everyone else seemed to have no problem with downing more than a few cups.

The entire day, Kira had been thinking about Ichimaru and Ikkaku both. Finally, after he departed with his more induced friends, he came to an unpleasant but definite decision. With his heart set on it, he made his way to the 11th Division.

Ikkaku wasn't hard to find, though separating him from Yumichika was a bit more difficult. After the narcissist convinced himself the two were running off to do things that weren't so beautiful, Kira had Ikkaku alone. He hesitated for a moment and with some prying from the other, he finally spilled.

"We can't be together." Before Ikkaku could really process the information, he continued. "It's not for anything you did, but..." he sighed, "I'm not over Ichimaru yet. You helped, a lot, but it's going to take more than a night." He grasped Ikkaku's hand in his and offered a small, pained smile. "I'm grateful for what you've done. I was so wrapped up in myself that I forgot there were people that were still be affected by me."

Ikkaku chuckled and ruffled the mess of blonde hair with his free hand. "I figured somethin' like this would happen. I can't say I'm happy with it, but I doubt I'll be hookin' up with anyone anytime soon. When you're all better, come find me."

"Thank you," Kira murmured, pressing his lips to the taller male's in a soft kiss.

By the time Ikkaku opened his eyes, Kira had shunpoed out of sight. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He had a feeling that last night had just become the beginning of something much larger and much more serious.

* * *

Unfortunately, unless the requests stop coming in and I get a break, we'll never find out what that something is. I did leave this open so that if I ever get the chance, I'll come back to it and turn it into perhaps a longer fic. And you know if that happens, Ichimaru will have to make an appearance. I am going to mark it as complete, though, since technically this request IS complete. I realize what's going to happen now, and likely it'll mean this being added onto sooner than I think. For now, though, let me know how it was!


	4. One Small Step

~Title changed to Marigolds and Yarrow because, frankly, I like it better~

* * *

"Her condition has remained steady, but that can be a good sign, as well." Kind eyes glanced to the blonde hovering over the sleeping lieutenant.

Kira shook his head lightly and nodded to the Fourth Division's captain. "Thank you, Unohana-taichou."

"I'm happy you've come to see her, Kira. I think it will help." With that, the captain bowed her head and left Kira alone with an unconscious Hinamori.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he sunk into the chair next to his friend's bed. Her hand was clasped tightly in his own, breathing much steadier than his. Kira's guilt-ridden gaze sunk to the floor as he thought back over everything that had led to this; everything he could have done differently. Ichimaru had told him-- _promised_ him-- that she wouldn't be harmed. Did he not know, or had he outright lied? Neither mattered-- he could have stopped it if he'd wanted to.

_"Don't beat yourself up over it,"_ Kira thought. _"That's what Ikkaku would say, isn't it?"_ When he thought about it, that's what most people would say. It wasn't as if he had been told everything; just enough for him to fulfill his role. Even if he had known, what could he do against Ichimaru and Aizen? None of them could have stopped it, perhaps not even Yamamoto. Still, he felt guilty. Like it was completely his fault that Hinamori was laying there now; his fault that she might never be the happy, bright-eyed, peppy girl that they had all come to know and adore.

And what of his other friends? Kira had no idea what was going on in any of their lives. Was Matsumoto alright after Ichimaru's betrayal (she had been just as close, if not closer, to the captain)? What about Hisagi? Even though he and Tousen never seemed close, that didn't mean his superior abandoning him didn't have its impacts. Renji was undoubtedly, uncharacteristically, having to deal with both shinigami on his own, trying to offer advice when comfort really wasn't his forte. Kira's withdraw probably only made things harder on all of them; how could he have been that selfish? That was in the past, though, and he would change. The fact that he had been visiting Hinamori more regularly was proof enough, and he'd make an effort to catch up with the others, too.

Slowly laying his friend's hand back by her side, Kira rose from his seat and left the room quietly. As he paced through the halls of the fourth division, his mind searched for a place to go. Should he try and meet up with the others, who he knew would be at the sake house? Or should he approach Ikkaku? He shook his head quickly-- not yet. He had to make sure that he was completely past this depression. Once his life was back on track, only then would he allow himself to be thrown off by someone else. All he would do now, he was sure, was drag Ikkaku down with him.

* * *

With nowhere else to go and no one else to see, Kira made his way to his group's new hangout. Sure enough, as he pushed his way inside the sake house, a familiar burst of bright red hair caught his eye. He approached the group with a faint smile of greeting and took a seat next to Hisagi.

"Kira!" The loudest of the group declared. Renji grinned and shoved a half-empty sake bottle toward him. "Where've ya been?"

"I was visiting Hinamori-kun," he replied, much more solemnly than his intoxicated friend.

Renji blinked for a moment, seeming to sober up a little at the mention of the female. Noticing this, and the quieting atmosphere, Matsumoto shoved an elbow into the redhead's ribs. "Don't get all depressed now! Come on, let's drink!"

"You should have a drink, too, Kira-kun," Hisagi suggested, motioning to the bottle that had been pushed his way.

"Maybe just a little," Kira obliged, pouring himself a cup. After all, they _were_ there for that purpose alone.

"You'll hafta drink more than that ta keep up with Renji," Matsumoto slurred, waving a hand to the man behind the counter. "Four more bottles!"

"Keep up with me? Yer th' one that's drunk!"

Kira glanced hesitantly to Hisagi, who only grinned at him, a bit drunk himself, and shrugged. Getting comfortable, Kira decided to banish his thoughts from earlier and enjoy the night.

* * *

Hours, and _many_ rude and offensive comments, later, the four stumbled from the sake house. Shrill laughter and a few, loud smacks filled the air as they moved as one toward an unknown destination. Renji had gotten a bit grabby and Matsumoto, who was playing the coy act, attempted to seduce and then punish him with a few winks followed by a hand to the face.

"Sorry," she sang out.

Renji rubbed his sore cheek and scowled, soon forgotten as he spied Kira and Hisagi talking a bit (but only a bit) more calmly off to the side. "Oi! Ya done flirtin' over there?"

"Kira's gonna be my bride!" Hisagi shouted, hooking an arm around the startled blonde's neck. "Dontcha think he'll look pretty in a dress?"

Matsumoto's eyes lit up at the mention and she bounced over to the pair. "Oooh, Kira-kun, lemme be your maid of honor!"

Renji, not one to be left out, stormed over and shoved Matsumoto out of the way. "To hell with that! If anyone gets ta be it, it'll be me!"

"You don't have the figure for it!"

"You have too much figure!"

"I'll show you figure!"

"You'll show me- AH!"

Kira watched in awe as the pair went tumbling to the ground, Renji all but suffocating under Matsumoto's 'figure'. While they were distracted, and Hisagi as well, watching them, he ducked out from under the headlock and shook his head a few times. They definitely needed a new routine.

"I'm heading home," he announced, just loud enough to draw the three heads toward him.

Renji shoved Matsumoto from off of him, ignoring the smack to the head he received for doing so. "Is it cause I ain't got the legs for it?"

"There's a few things you don't have," Matsumoto muttered under her breath.

"It's not because of any of that," Kira said quickly, before the two could get into it again. "We all have work tomorrow, remember?"

"Kira-kun, that's all you think about!" Matsumoto whined, using Renji as a crutch to stand up.

"She's right," Hisagi agreed, glancing to the blonde. "You shouldn't worry so much about tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Renji said, struggling to stand up straight himself. "Live in the moment, or something like that."

"Maybe tomorrow," Kira said, giving the three a sheepish smile. "Goodnight." He bowed to his friends and quickly turned and walked away from the group to a chorus of slurred and obnoxious 'see ya later's.

* * *

The walk home was short, but it did well to clear Kira's head of the haze that had been set in it and muddled his thoughts. A familiar presence crept up his spine and caused him to pause from pushing his front door open. He glanced over his shoulder, scanning the pitch black surroundings carefully. Something told him to head inside immediately, to not let that presence approach him, but he hesitated.

"Madarame-san?" he called out, blue eyes darting from here to there and everywhere else. Finally, soft footsteps caught his attention and a grinning shinigami emerged from a patch of trees.

"I wasn't sure ya would notice me," he said, approaching Kira.

Despite his earlier promise to keep a distance from Ikkaku for now, Kira smiled just a little at the other. "Your spiritual power is easy to tell apart from the others."

The bald-headed shinigami chuckled a little, crossing his arms over his chest. "I hope that wasn't some sort of pick-up line, because it needs some work."

Kira's eyes widened slightly as a blush raced across his face and his gaze fell a bit lower from Ikkaku's smirk. "It was nothing like that, I was only sayi-"

"Relax," the taller one said, quickly silencing the blonde. He closed the short distance between them and, taking advantage of Kira's averted gaze, wrapped his arms loosely around the thin waist. He only grinned down when startled blue eyes shot back up to his. "It's been a while, yeah?"

"Only a week or so," Kira murmured. Regardless, it _had_ felt like at least a month since he had really talked to the other shinigami. Their brief goodbye last week had hardly been satisfying, and memories constantly lingered on the edge of Kira's mind.

"Long enough," Ikkaku stated, speaking the other's thoughts exactly. "I wanted to check up on ya."

It seemed like Kira was unstable, needing checked in on and made sure he was handling things well, but the lieutenant couldn't help but be a little glad that he had someone that wanted to make sure he was alright. Of course, he'd never expected Ikkaku of all people to be the one doing that checking, but it was a pleasant, albeit unsettling, surprise.

Giving in to his inner demands, Kira let himself be folded in the strong arms and wrapped his own around Ikkaku's neck. Lips pressed against his in a forceful kiss and he fought it for only a moment before succumbing to the other. His fingers curled into the rough fabric of the other's uniform and he let out a barely audible, content sigh as his body was pulled closer against Ikkaku's. He had, it seemed, missed Ikkaku more than he let himself realize.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Ikkaku looked down at Kira, satisfied with the flushed face and light pant that he had elicited from the other shinigami. The fingers of one hand came up to comb through blonde locks of hair, fingering each strand lightly. "Ya ever think 'bout changin' your hair style?"

Kira studied the red-marked eyes for a short while before shaking his head lightly. "No, the thought hadn't occurred to me."

"Ya should." Though his head was void of any hair whatsoever (and it _was_ a hair style), Ikkaku had taken notice to Kira's. Mostly the way it shadowed the boy's face; no wonder he was depressed. He grinned to himself as Kira leaned into the touch, eyes closing with a content sigh, hand continuing to pet the younger one.

Kira felt a light nip at his ear and immediately caught himself. He straightened up, away from Ikkaku, and stooped into a bow. "I should get inside."

"Don't be so tense," Ikkaku muttered, grasping Kira's wrist and pulling him back into an embrace. "Why're ya runnin' so soon?"

"I told you..." Kira placed a hand lightly on the sturdy chest, hesitating and looking off to the side.

"Ya wanna get over that Ichimaru bastard, I know," there was no need to beat around the bush, "but don't block me out just 'cause ya don't think you're strong enough."

Kira's eyes slowly trailed back to Ikkaku's, his lip quivering as he spoke. "I don't want-"

"I don't care," the other cut him off. "Ya've been selfish for long enough, hidin' out while people are worried 'bout ya. This time, you have to do what I want." When he was only met with silence, the stern look that had crossed his face melted into a soft smirk. "I want ya t' change your attitude. Who cares if you're not strong enough? Ya ain't alone, so stop actin' like ya are."

Blushing, mostly from embarrassment, Kira bowed his head once more and let a ghost of a smile grace his lips. "You're right," he conceded. "Thank you, Madarame-san."

"An' cut it with that 'Madarame-san' crap," the bald shinigami continued, ruffling Kira's hair affectionately before stepping away from him and turning to leave. "Lovers ain't s'pposed t' be that formal, yeah?"

"Lo-" By the time Kira raised his head, he was met only with the quiet night. The words echoed in his head and he thought over them carefully, making sure that he had heard right. Lovers. _Lovers?_ The blush that rose to his face was hardly of an awkward influence as he quickly ducked inside his home. Lovers. Oh, boy.

--Line Break--

"Ah, shit," Ikkaku sighed, staring at the twinkling stars that dotted the night sky. "Hope I didn't scare 'im away with that." Then again, it was hard to tell exactly what Kira was thinking at any given time. He'd surprised Ikkaku more than once since they had started getting closer. Deciding that the damage, if any, could be repaired easily enough, Ikkaku grinned once more and linked his arms behind his head. It had been an unlikely victory against Ichimaru's persistent and poisonous memory, but he was sure now that he'd come out on top.

* * *

No pun intended, but definitely appreciated. The drunk! shinigami scene made me snicker; Hisagi is too adorable sometimes. Also, for anyone who doesn't know, the yarrow is the flower of the 11th Division. Anyway, just because the relationship is solid now, don't think that means things will be easy~ They're not just going to jump into bed, as much as we all want them to. There shall be drama, violence, and (oh yes) sex ahead. Read on~


	5. Building Blocks

Kira awoke the next morning rather early and, surprisingly, without a headache. Despite a reluctance to trudge into his office for another monotonous day of work, he shoved the covers aside and readied himself for the day ahead. He had never been one to slack, mostly due to the contrasting attitude of his previous captain, and so an excuse as flimsy as 'I don't want to' was hardly acceptable. He had been told time and time again that he needed to take it easy some days and have his third seat handle some of the light work for a day, but he refused. It wasn't in his character to shove things off on someone else and, really, the work _wasn't_ difficult to do.

Besides, Kira and his direct subordinate never quite saw eye to eye on most anything. The spunky female that had claimed his division's third seat viewed him as weak and never hesitated to inform him of such. Not only the fact that he had followed Ichimaru so loyally, despite the traitor's obvious suspicious demeanor, but also his borderline-uptight personality regarding matters that were deemed 'serious' were constant points she picked at endlessly. Needless to say, Kira avoided contact with the girl unless absolutely necessary for work-related reasons.

The division was divided amongst those who agreed with the third seat and those who held a certain amount of respect for the blonde, if only because of his obvious talents and status over them. That was the only reason, Kira suspected, he received any greetings in the morning, as painfully formal and monotone as they were. He always tried to reply with a lighter tone and smile, but the etches of sleep-deprivation and gloomy thoughts rendered such attempts as rather futile. He hadn't realized how detached he had become from his division members until he was face-to-face with them, rather than glancing at them from behind Ichimaru's back.

Now, walking through his division's mostly-empty corridors, Kira wondered if he should have strayed from Ichimaru just enough to keep a friendly relationship with the rest of the members. Shaking his head, he sighed to himself a little; it was too late for any of that. Pushing all thoughts that didn't involve signing papers and trapping himself inside a small, simple room for the rest of the day (and mostly likely evening), Kira slipped into his office and slid the door shut behind him.

* * *

Around the time Kira assumed most of the Gotei 13 took their lunch (he always managed to skip such a meal, too involved in his work by that time to notice the sun's position peaking in the sky), an unfamiliar knock came to his door. He had, for the most part, learned the difference between the knocks of the few visitors he did receive. Renji's was rapid and lasted mostly until Kira pulled the door open while Hisagi's was more formal and brief; Matsumoto simply didn't knock and Hinamori was in no position to be knocking on anything.

"Come in," he called out, a little curious to see who was visiting him when he was sure they had better things to do. As the third-seated pushed through his door, Kira made a mental note that Ikkaku's knock was somewhat a mix of Hisagi's and Renji's-- loud, but brief. He smiled, perhaps a bit too much for simply having a visit, and stood to greet his boyfriend, if such a word was applicable for their relationship.

Instead of approaching the desk where Kira was located, Ikkaku motioned with his head back the way he came. "Let's go."

Dumbfounded, Kira could only blink. "Go?"

"I'm takin' ya out to lunch. So, come on." He hadn't needed Yumichika's pestering in the notion of taking his new interest out to lunch, but perhaps it had been that extra little push that actually led Ikkaku to Kira's door. He wasn't really one to pull the sweet, mushy crap, so he was fortunate to have a friend whose forte was in such romances.

"That's kind of you, Madarame-san, but I have a lot of work here to fini-"

"Save it," the skinhead cut in, waving a hand. "That work'll be there when ya get back, an' what'd I tell ya 'bout callin' me that?"

"Sorry," Kira murmured, taking a moment to pile his papers into a few, small stacks before moving around the desk to join the other at the door.

"Don't look so depressed," Ikkaku told him, cupping his chin and tilting his head upward. "It'll be good for ya t' get out for a bit."

"Sor-" Kira began to apologize once more, but was silenced with a pair of lips pressed to his in a kiss meant for that purpose alone.

"And ya don't need to apologize all the time. You'll know if I get upset." The statement was accompanied with a grin that brought a faint smile to Kira's lips and an accompanying nod.

"Where did you have in mind?" Kira asked, shutting his office door behind him and following the other shinigami through his division. He was a bit surprised that Ikkaku so easily navigated his way around a division he should be unfamiliar with, but assumed that the instance he had caught the Eleventh Division members spying wasn't the first visit they had made.

"I thought we'd try that picnic thing again." The last time had been a disaster; Kira nearly broke down due to some rather harsh, albeit _true_, words profiling Ichimaru as the rat bastard he was. Ikkaku vowed not to mention something like that again until he was sure Kira could handle it, but honestly wondered if his big mouth could stay shut for that long.

"All this cooking you're doing, it seems like you might actually like it." A slightly playful expression lit up Kira's face as he slid a glance to the other. "I wonder what else I don't know about you."

"Plenty," Ikkaku assured him. "I ain't as shallow as everyone makes me out to be, ya know."

"I never said you were," Kira quickly said. It was still an amusing thought that someone from Zaraki's division would be so...well-rounded.

"That don't mean I'm emotional, either," the bald-headed man countered, giving his date a wary glance.

Kira didn't respond and looked down to watch the ground, hiding something resembling a faint snicker, as Ikkaku led him to the pre-arranged spot.

* * *

"So you didn't ruin it this time?"

"Shut up. Of course I didn't."

"You ruined it last time."

Ikkaku scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever. S'not my fault he's still hung up on that bastard."

"But forcing him to give up the memory of someone like that won't help, either." Yumichika sighed as his friend gave a nonchalant shrug. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Ikkaku."

"Why do ya gotta say it like that? Make me sound like some problem child." A warning glare told Yumichika to _not_ comment on that last statement.

Taking the hint, the fifth seat waved a hand as transition back to the previous topic. "So, how did it go, then?"

"I told ya, it went fine. We sat down, we ate, we went back to work. It was lunch." Honestly, what did Yumichika expect of him? Rabid sex in the middle of the day? Not that he would have been opposed to it...

"You didn't _kiss_ or anything?" the black-haired man pressed, leaning in closer to his friend for emphasis.

"What's that gotta do with anything?" Ikkaku asked, tilting his head away from the prying gaze.

"You did!" Satisfied, Yumichika let a smile slip over his lips as he sat back.

"Why do ya act so surprised? Not like we ain't done other things." His friend, if nothing else, was infuriating.

"I _don't_ want to hear about those details," the narcissist informed him, his nose turning up slightly at the thought. As happy as he was for Ikkaku, he knew the vulgar shinigami could get into some raunchy details if given the chance. Ew.

"It's not like that, either!" Ikkaku sighed and hung his head. Impossible.

"I hope I'm not interrupting..." A new voice brought both shinigami's heads to the doorway, where a timid-looking blonde was poking his head inside.

Grinning slightly, Ikkaku raised a hand in greeting. "Get on in here, ya ain't botherin' anyone."

"Actually, he's probably bothering most people here," Yumichika corrected. When Ikkaku shoved an elbow into his ribs, he replaced his expression with a more friendly one directed toward the visitor. "Kira-kun, how nice to see you."

A slight inclination of his head toward Yumichika, who he had never really understood (and had no real desire to do so), and Kira turned his attention back to his partner. "I was wondering if you were busy."

"Nah, just passin' the time." A raised eyebrow inquired as to what the lieutenant had planned.

"Would you like to join me, then? I'm going out for a drink with a few frie-"

"Why didn't ya say so sooner?" Ikkaku jumped up and quickly crossed the office to hook an arm around Kira's neck. "Let's go!"

Slightly startled, Kira nodded and sent a glance to Yumichika. "Would you like to come?"

Easily masking his surprise at being invited (he had pegged Kira as one to think only of his main interest), the violet-eyed man waved a dismissing hand. "You two go have fun. I would rather spend the night quietly than be a third wheel."

"See? So, come on." Before Kira could really object, Ikkaku tugged him from the office and toward the liquor.

"Is it really okay?" he asked, his feet quickly catching up to the hurried pace. "I mean, we can go at anytime if you didn't want to leave Ayasegawa-san behi-"

"It's fine, it's fine." Ikkaku wrapped an arm around Kira's waist, partially to reassure him and partially to keep him from turning back or stopping. It always seemed like the blonde was going to bolt at any moment.

Settling down slightly, Kira cast one glance behind him toward the Eleventh Division before leading Ikkaku to his group's semi-official hangout.

* * *

"Ikkaku!" As usual, the newcomers were greeted with loud shouts, slurred jokes, and wide grins. Taking upon his role to greet the couple, Renji raised his cup to them. Of course, in his intoxicated state, he thought nothing of the pair showing up together and missed the raised eyebrow Hisagi gave.

"Coincidence?" the steely-eyed man asked as Kira took a spot next to him while Ikkaku slid down next to Renji on the other side of the table.

Kira hesitated, but his louder half covered easily. "What's that s'pposed t' mean?" he demanded. He gave Hisagi a quick moment to try and collect a reason before disregarding him and raising a hand. "More sake!"

Offering a sheepish smile to the suspicious lieutenant, Kira tried to change the subject. "Have you all been here long?"

Shrugging it off, deciding it was none of his business, Hisagi motioned with his head toward Renji. "Long enough for him to start acting like that."

To the outside observer, Renji probably wasn't acting much differently than he usually did: Loud, obnoxious, and unreserved. However, to those that knew him a bit more, the lop-sided grin and playful (sometimes uncalled for) behavior was characteristic of the redhead only when he'd had a few too many. Of course, that certainly didn't mean he would hesitate to knock back another.

"Where's Matsumoto-san?" Blue eyes peered around the table their group had claimed, and saw that it lacked a busty strawberry-blonde.

"We went by the Tenth Division office," Hisagi told him, "but Hitsugaya-taichou insisted that she stay and finish the work she had put off all day."

Kira couldn't help but let a smile spread over his lips at the typical behavior. He sometimes wondered how Hitsugaya would act around a lieutenant that didn't put everything off, or how Matsumoto would fare under the orders of someone who didn't let their subordinate slack. He decided it was best the two stay together, if only for Matsumoto's sake.

The group drank, joked, and fought for the better part of the night before Hisagi finally announced that he was heading out. Kira followed him, insisting that he needed to sleep before it got too late, and left the three (Matsumoto had joined them an hour or two after Kira and Ikkaku had arrived) to carry on with their nonsensical, drunken ramblings.

The blonde had thought nothing of departing with his elder, the suspicions surrounding his and Ikkaku's entrance long forgotten, but he quickly became uncomfortable as Hisagi studied him from the corner of his eye.

"So, you and Ikkaku, huh?"

Kira avoided eye contact, instead opting to stare forward down the path they were walking. A slight blush tinged his cheeks, thankfully masked by the sake-induced flush already in place, as he moved his shoulders slightly in what could have been interpreted as a shrug. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"It's none of my business," Hisagi agreed, "and if you don't want to say anything, that's fine, too."

Cursing the other's ability to seem to open and non-judgmental, Kira finally glanced to the man at his side. "It's not like you think." Of course, he wasn't quite sure _what_ Hisagi was thinking, but anyone who saw the lieutenant and third-seat together would most likely get the wrong impression.

"I don't have much of an opinion on it, to be honest." He gave the blonde a grin and placed a hand lightly atop his head. "I think it's good that you're with someone, as long as they're good for you."

Kira couldn't, and hardly tried to, help the smile that broke across his face. His head bowed slightly as he turned his attention back ahead, noticing that the road where their paths would split was steadily approaching. "Thank you, Hisagi-senpai."

Hisagi's hand slipped from the soft locks of Kira's head as they entered Seireitei, having found the most hospitable and cheapest sake house nestled in South Rukongai, and he raised a hand. "Take care of yourself, Kira."

"You, too," the blue-eyed man said, bowing as Hisagi gave a soft chuckle-- even after a night of drinking, Kira was still so formal and proper-- and headed back to his division's barracks. Most shinigami resided in their own division even while sleeping, though some (mostly nobility) chose to claim a residence outside of the place they worked and practically lived in. While Ichimaru had been around, Kira had normally taken to the cot offered for overnight stays or a more permanent residence, but since he had been free of the controlling grasp, he slowly began making a move back to the semi-abandoned house he had been left in the wake of his parents' deaths.

Heading to his proper home, Kira took a deep breath, letting the chilled night air clear his head and settle his thoughts. It was peaceful, something he rarely experienced, and he savored the moments like this while he could. A tingling raced up his spine and halted his next step. Slowly, he glanced around the darkened surroundings, lit only by a half-full moon, a slight frown touching down on his lips. The presence was familiar, but not in an entirely comforting way. He couldn't quite place it, but it spoke of animalistic hunting-- as if he would be jumped at any moment.

"Oi, Kira!" The tension shattered in a startled jump as the lieutenant spun around, eyes slightly widened from the shout.

Sighing softly, his shoulders relaxed and slumped slightly as Ikkaku approached him. Had this been the presence he sensed? It didn't seem likely, as the bald shinigami's aura usually hit him hard and fast, not sneakily crawling up his spine and sinking into his skin. Pushing the confusion to the back of his mind, Kira let a small smile show as he looked up at the other. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah," Ikkaku replied, slipping his arms around the thin waist. "I didn't see ya leave, is all."

Slightly mortified that he had, in essence, ditched his date, Kira shrunk down a little. "I'm sorry, I thought for sure you saw me leave with-"

"It's fine," the third-seat said quickly, kissing the other lightly. "Don't worry about it."

Kira nodded hesitantly and leaned into the sturdy form as his lips were captured in another, longer kiss. He returned the affection, sighing contently as Ikkaku's tongue slipped into his mouth and ran teasingly over his own. His arms came up to lazily wrap around the taller shinigami's neck as one of Ikkaku's hands trailed up and down his spine in a blissfully comforting gesture.

Before the kiss could deepen anymore, Kira pulled back lightly and rested his cheek against the other's. His eyes remained closed, savoring the warm, pleasurable feeling that the simple closeness he felt gave him. He wasn't quite sure what Ikkaku was getting from the relationship, but he assumed the other shinigami had his own motives and agendas. Perhaps, with time, Kira would inquire as to why exactly _he_ had been chosen to be the object of affection. For now, though, he let himself be absorbed into the embrace.

"C'mon," Ikkaku finally murmured, breaking from the blonde and instead slipping an arm around his shoulders, "I'll walk ya home."

Kira thought to object, knowing that it was out of his way, but deemed any argument against something Ikkaku had his mind set on futile. Content where he was, the strange yet familiar presence vanished from his mind, Kira led the way home.

* * *

Jeez. Long-ass chapter. Nothing really happened, either, other than relationship building. Not that that isn't important, of course XD. However, next chapter will be full of drama for all you masochists out there. And maybe sex?! Maybe. We'll see. Read on~


	6. Traitorous Thoughts

A walk home turned into a goodnight kiss, a goodnight kiss led to an invitation inside, and an invitation inside ended with Kira curled against Ikkaku, both wrapped in warm covers and warmer arms. It had been difficult, but the blonde finally released his concentration on thoughts surrounding the man at his side and drifted off. The next morning, Ikkaku was still there-- something Ichimaru had rarely been-- and for the first time, Kira's first thoughts of the morning weren't centered around how soon he could leave for work.

Naturally, as time trudged on and Ikkaku awoke, the lingering notion of work picked at the corners of his mind. The reluctance Kira felt when the subject of leaving finally arose was unlike any he had felt before. There had been days he was unwilling, but his dedication to his duty overrode all hesitations; today, though, he wanted nothing more than to spend the morning lazing around with the older shinigami.

"Ya only got one more day," Ikkaku reminded him as they got dressed.

"One more day of what?" Tightening his sash, Kira glanced up curiously to his boyfriend, who was tugging on a sandal.

"Work. Tomorrow's the weekend." A lack of response elicited a raised eyebrow. "Ya _do_ take the weekends off, don't ya?"

Silently, Kira shook his head and hooked Wabisuke through his sash, securing its hilt against the heavy material. "That would be irresponsible. With no captain, what if something happened?"

A slight frown tugged at Ikkaku's lips and he stood to cross the room. His fingers wove through blonde locks of hair and tugged Kira's head upward, pulling the sheaf of hair away from his face. "S'not your responsibility all the time. They shoulda replaced those three as soon as they left. Let someone else pick up the slack for once."

Kira stared for a long moment before closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. He felt Ikkaku's hands run through his hair and remained still, enjoying the feeling. The cool air touched down on his neck and his eyes blinked open, both fully visible. A few stray bangs slid down the side of his face, not long enough to be tugged back in the low ponytail Ikkaku had tied his hair in. Where the hair tie had come from, Kira wasn't sure, but it seemed to suit him as the taller one grinned at his work.

"Much better," he declared.

"It feels strange." Kira raised a hand to lightly finger the short burst of hair that suck out at the base of his neck. His hair wasn't long enough nor thick enough to do much with, and he was honestly surprised that Ikkaku managed to comb it back so neatly with just his fingers.

"Let's go before Zaraki-taichou actually notices I ain't there." Grabbing his zanpakuto in one hand, Ikkaku pulled open the bedroom door with the other and led Kira out.

* * *

After a quick goodbye, Kira was left to travel the rest of the way alone. One hand remained nearly constantly behind his head, still adjusting to the sudden change in style. The expected hushed murmurs accompanied the few greetings he received on the way to his office, but he ignored them-- regardless of what they were about, it was none of his business if the division members wanted to talk. He knew they would, anyway, because frankly it was a huge change. As he slid open his office door, he idly wondered how his third seat would react to the change.

"Ain't that a new look ya got there," a sickeningly familiar voice met Kira as he stepped inside, "Izuru."

Time froze and the soft click of the door sliding shut never reached Kira's ears. The presence from the night before came creeping back, wrapping around him and suffocating him; it had been familiar, so familiar he hadn't realized it belonged to someone he had tried so hard to distance himself from. Yet, there it was again, there _he_ was again-- relaxed behind his old desk, feet propped up and arms folded lazily behind his head, that grin (oh, god, that _smile_) and that too-friendly disposition. Ichimaru Gin, _what was he doing here_?

"Ichi...maru..." Kira's heard his own voice speak, but couldn't remember his brain sending any such signals. His body was stiff and bolted in place, but he knew he had to move. Ichimaru wouldn't visit just to say hello; he had a reason. Had Aizen and Tousen come, as well? Was Seireitei under attack and he didn't even realize it because he was so absorbed in this one moment with this one man? No. If those three had come to wage a war, Ichimaru wouldn't be wasting his time with some lieutenant (even if it had been _his _lieutenant).

"Ya look like ya seen a ghost," Ichimaru said, slowly sitting up straight and dropping his feet to the floor. "S'that anyway t' greet yer superior, Izuru?"

The lightly scolding tone bid Kira to bow, but his mind snapped into play and told him that the person sitting before him was neither his superior nor his comrade. A traitor, plain and simple, _and he had to move now._ He had to go, had to tell someone, _hadtohadtohadtoGO_.

But his feet remained planted firmly on the ground, his eyes trained solely on those slanted eyes and that wide, unfaithful grin. He needed to speak, otherwise Ichimaru would talk him into something. He knew it, knew that if things didn't change soon they'd end up just as they always had been and that could _not_ happen; not this time, never again.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of dead silence to Kira, the lieutenant slid his foot back toward the door. And that was all it took. Ichimaru was on him like a lion catching an injured and frightened gazelle, pinning him to the wall right next to the door (_so close_ and yet completely out of reach), hovering-- towering-- above him, calm breath whispering against his cheek as a kiss ghosted over his jawline. Kira couldn't move, couldn't make a sound, he was paralyzed with shock, fear, and something else that he refused to acknowledge.

"Where ya gotta go so soon?" Ichimaru murmured. "Ya jus' got here."

"G-get off," Kira stammered, his body trembling against his former superior's presence.

"Ya sure tha's what ya want?" Not waiting for nor expecting a response, Ichimaru let his hand travel down Kira's cheek, fingers gliding over flawless skin, and to the back of Kira's neck. He tugged the hair tie a bit, releasing a flood of bangs into the blonde's face and grinned at the pained expression that filtered through.

Just as Kira thought he might have seen an opening, Ichimaru's wrist snapped back and the long fingers curled around his neck. His own hand immediately came up in an attempt to pry the digits away, but the increasingly tight grip rendered him breathless and exceedingly more powerless by the second. Spots danced in front of his eyes and he saw the room blur in front of him as his lungs gasped for air.

"Ya seem t've forgotten who ya belong t'," Ichimaru said lowly, pressing a cold, hard kiss to Kira's lips. "Just 'cause I left don't mean ya can go run off t' someone else like a whore." His grip loosened just enough to keep the blonde conscious and coherent enough to hear his words. "Yer still mine."

Kira's fingers slipped from Ichimaru's wrist, silently succumbing to the more powerful shinigami. After all, there was nothing he could do in a position like that-- Ichimaru was far stronger and the remnants of his control over Kira still lingered. The fight drained from him, Kira's shoulders slumped as Ichimaru relinquished his hold, his eyes casting down to the floor.

Satisfied with the once-again submissive behavior, Ichimaru leaned in and tilted Kira's chin up to give the younger one the kind of kiss he used to live for-- soft, warm, and (as far as Kira would ever know) sincere. Of course, he didn't expect the blonde to respond as he used to, with a hungry desire for more affection, but was still a tad disappointed that he seemed to elicit no emotion at all.

"Ya that shocked at seein' me?" he wondered, head bowing down to trail his tongue lightly across Kira's racing pulse. Without warning, his teeth bit into the soft flesh as he sucked on the spot roughly with the pure intent to mark his possession. He felt Kira's body tense under his and grinned a bit wider, pulling away from the reddened skin. "Since I know ya well enough, I'll leave ya with a warnin' fer now. Ya ain't gonna tell anyone I was here, are ya?"

Kira remained silent for a long moment, his eyes hovering just above Ichimaru's shoulder, staring intently at the wall beyond. "No," he finally responded.

"Good boy."

And then he was gone. Kira's arms immediately came to wrap around himself as he slid down the wall he had been pressed against. Nearly shivering, nerves gone haywire, his traveling gaze finally settled on the papers that lie askew atop his desk. Suddenly, paperwork seemed insignificant. Ichimaru had been watching him-- how much had he seen? Surely not everything; he wouldn't have let Kira off that easy if he had seen _everything_. He would continue to watch, though, and if Kira disobeyed he wouldn't be the only one in danger.

_"Ya ain't alone, so stop actin' like ya are."_ Ikkaku's words rang through his head and his eyes shut tightly. Warning Yamamoto and even the Second Division of Ichimaru's presence and probable return seemed futile. If Ichimaru wanted to, he would find a way past all of them. But yet...

_"Ya've been selfish for long enough, hidin' out while people are worried 'bout ya."_

He couldn't keep this from Ikkaku or his friends. It would be repeating the same mistakes he had already made again and again. Withdrawing, bottling everything up, trying to do it all by himself. He didn't want to cause them to suffer again, not being able to help someone so close. It was the same way he felt whenever he visited Hinamori-- helpless and frustrated; like there was something, _anything_, he could have done to stop what had happened, or to make it better now. He wouldn't put them in that position again and he wouldn't return to obeying Ichimaru's memory.

* * *

"Isn't the sun so nice on days like this?" Yumichika tilted his face upward, letting the warm rays wash over his face.

"Eh? I guess." Ikkaku never really cared much for the daytime; he preferred the morning. A fresh day with promises of a new start and the brisk air pumped the blood through his veins. However, the afternoon was nice for laying around and hanging out, which is exactly what he was committed to doing today.

Lowering his sights back to their own plane of existence, Yumichika surveyed the surroundings with a nearly wary look. He nudged Ikkaku, who was oblivious as ever. "Do you feel that?"

Pulling the sake bottle away from his lips, the bald shinigami glanced to his friend before looking around the Eleventh Division grounds. It was hardly barren, as one might expect, but naturally war-torn from the brutish and intense training regiments held for new recruits. Still, the grass grew green and the sky shone down with its vivid blue just like everywhere else in Seireitei. Something was lurking, though, and now that his attention had been brought to it, Ikkaku noticed it.

"Someone's here," he murmured, a grin slowly spreading across his face. It was someone that shouldn't be there, he knew that much, and his hand immediately groped for his sword in anticipation for a fight. As he scanned the buildings and horizon behind Yumichika, he caught a wide-eyed, nearly frightened, look on his friend's face. "What is it, Yumi-"

"Ikkaku," the black-haired man whispered harshly, as if keeping his voice low would keep him from being detected.

Slowly, with a certain dread rising into his chest, Ikkaku's head turned and spotted what had spooked his friend. "Ichimaru." That single word was uttered with just enough disgust to amuse the elder.

The silver-haired shinigami was leaning casually against the Eleventh Division's headquarters building, arms folded in patient waiting. When Ikkaku finally acknowledged his presence, he stood up a little straighter, his grin never wavering. "Ahh, Ikkaku-san, why ya lookin' like that? I ain't done nothin' t' ya, yet."

Without hesitation, the easily-angered shinigami sprung to his feet. "You bastard," he growled.

Upon seeing Ikkaku's fingers move to wrap firmly around the hilt of his sword, Ichimaru's grin widened. "Ya sure ya can be doin' somethin' like that?" he wondered. "Ya ain't th' only one I came t' see."

"Kira." His eyes narrowed considerably and his foot shifted a step forward. "What did you do to him?"

"Why don't ya go see fer yerself?" As expected, Ikkaku's battle-hungry spirit took over and shot the third-seat toward him. Even with the amount of power released, bred from anger and hatred, Ikkaku was still no match for him; they both knew that. Saving the proud man a large amount of embarrassment, Ichimaru quickly shunpoed out of sight, leaving Ikkaku to fume and curse his name until he finally remembered he had a damaged blonde to attend to.

* * *

"Kira!" The Third Division's office door slammed open and black eyes darted around the room. The only light poured in through the open door, casting deep shadows around the corners. The scattered papers along Kira's desk alerted Ikkaku more than anything. Kira was never one to leave things a mess, even if it was just to run out for a moment (perhaps even more so at those times); something caused him to leave in a hurry. The only, slight comfort was the lack of any signs of struggle or violence. Of course, Ikkaku knew well enough that didn't necessarily mean there was none.

Quickly abandoning the division grounds, Ikkaku sped toward the younger one's home. Another shout elicited no response and the untouched slippers near the front door spoke of a vacant home. Nonetheless, Ikkaku dutifully checked each room, ending with the most obvious of Kira's bedroom. The blankets were neatly tucked down and the bed remained empty, however, and Ikkaku's mind began to race. Where else could he be? Where else did Kira _go_?

Certainly he wouldn't have taken the day off to do something as frivolous as drinking-- even though it was fine to do _at_ work, by Ikkaku's reasoning-- and he highly doubted the introverted man would run to his friends to tell them what had happened. Knowing Ichimaru, he had threatened Kira in some way to keep him quiet. Another, tiny voice in the back of his head wondered, if Ichimaru hadn't approached the Eleventh Division members, would he have ever found out about the visit? He had more important things to worry about, though, and shook his head. Where could Kira have gone? To Yamamoto to warn him of Ichimaru's presence? No, there would have been a warning issued out by now if that were the case.

Then another, different kind of dread filled the skinhead. There were no signs of struggle in the office, but who ever said that anything had happened there? What if Ichimaru had done more than he first thought probable? His face creased with a frown, Ikkaku shunpoed from the empty house towards the Fourth Division.

* * *

"Let me see him." It had been probably the dozenth time he'd asked-- demanded-- to see his boyfriend and yet this woman seemed rather unconcerned.

"I didn't think someone like you would come _here_ to look for him," Unohana said, her voice soft and calm as ever.

"_Let me see him_." How many times did he have to ask? He would have just pushed past the captain and found his own way around, but Unohana was...well, frankly she scared him.

Smiling a little, the woman turned and led Ikkaku deeper inside the division's hospital unit. "He's been here since early this morning," not that it wasn't still early in the day, "but he hasn't said much at all to anyone. I thought it was best to just leave him be for now, though. Perhaps you'll have more luck." It was beyond her how someone as abrasive and insulting to the senses as Ikkaku and someone as timid and, for lack of a better word, _sweet_ as Kira could have formed any sort of friendship, but she supposed that fate had the strangest of ways in working things out.

Ikkaku muttered something under his breath, no doubt heard by Unohana, but remained quiet for the most part until his guide stopped at a room. Without thanking her (she _had _messed around with him a bit), he shoved the door open and quickly entered the room.

Raising his head to the intruder, Kira's eyes studied the frantic look on the other's face for a moment. He sat at a bedside, definitely not his own, a small, frail hand clasped in his. After a few seconds of silence, Kira finally let go of Hinamori's hand and stood.

"Ikkaku," he murmured, a little confused but relieved by the other's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Before losing his composure completely, Ikkaku slid the hospital room door shut, blocking off their interactions from prying, curious eyes. He promptly crossed the room to the blonde and slowly looked him up and down. The only word that left his mouth set Kira immediately on edge. "Ichimaru..."

Swallowing hard, Kira immediately tilted his head slightly, hoping the collar of his uniform would hide the obviously swollen skin on his neck. No luck. In fact, the gesture probably drew more attention to the mark than simply carrying out the conversation would have. "He didn't... it's nothing," he said softly as warm fingers traced the spot.

"It ain't nothin'," Ikkaku corrected him in a much louder voice. "Kira, how the hell could you let him get that close to you?!"

Kira's head bent toward the ground, his frown deepening. "It wasn't as if I could fight him off."

"Something tells me you didn't try."

And wasn't that just hitting the nail right on the head? Kira winced a little, trying to find some way to disprove the accusation. It was true, though; he didn't try nearly hard enough to fend Ichimaru off. Why? Why hadn't he drawn his sword or simply _ran_? Had he been _that_ afraid, or was he frozen in place by another emotion? A longing and desire to feel that cold, insensitive touch again; to be hurt again. Was that really what he had been reduced to? What Ichimaru had _reduced_ him to?

"Maybe you were right," Ikkaku said, taking a single step away from the other. "Maybe you're not over him."

"No, it's not like tha-" But Ikkaku hardly stuck around to hear whatever excuse Kira could come up with. The lieutenant found himself alone, save an unconscious Hinamori, just as quickly as his quiet morning had been interrupted. His eyes met with the floor once more, his fingers slowly balling into fists. How much longer could he stay this way before everyone would get sick of trying to cheer him up and support him? How much more would he put Ikkaku through before the older one decided he just wasn't worth the trouble? Kira decided, for once, he wouldn't sit back and wait for it to be too late.

* * *

Showdown? Maybe. Sex? Probably. Last chapter? Definitely. Read on~


	7. Overcoming Addiction

Kira knew exactly where he'd be, exactly what he'd be doing, and exactly what he was waiting for. Ichimaru wasn't a man of habits, doing things almost as randomly as routinely, but even someone like him needed something constant in their life. The secluded grove of persimmon trees on the Third Division's grounds had been maintained specifically for the purpose of no one having time to replace the plants with anything else. Kira detested dried persimmons, but every now and then he picked a raw one to eat with his meals. Ichimaru had once told him that the trees were already in blossom when he acquired the captain's position, but he wondered if that had any truth to it. Sometimes, he thought Ichimaru lied just for the sake of deceiving someone.

Sure enough, Kira's footsteps halted as the silver-haired man came into view. He was studying a recently-plucked persimmon, probably determining if it were fit to eat raw or if he would have to go without (for drying a persimmon took too much time and effort for Ichimaru to do by himself; he would undoubtedly have someone do it for him). Letting his presence be known with a soft crunch of leaves under his sandal, Kira met Ichimaru's glance with a steady gaze.

"Back already, Izuru? Ya know ya left yer work inside. Shouldn't ya get that finished?" It was perhaps one of his most detestable traits by most, to be able to completely ignore another's tension or anger. Of course he realized Kira was pissed, to put it lightly, but that was none of his concern.

The blue-eyed shinigami remained quiet, instead placing a hand on Wabisuke's hilt as he slowly paced forward. He ignored his name being voiced in Ichimaru's questioning tone, twisting through the air like a snake in the grass. He ignored everything that would distract him, actually; it was difficult enough keeping his eyes trained on his ex-captain's face and keeping a steady hand at the same time. He was going against everything he had been taught while under Ichimaru's watch, but somehow (as difficult as it was) it felt right.

"Whatcha gonna do, Izuru? Attack me?" Ichimaru's grin never faltered as his old subordinate approached him and finally halted only feet away. "Ya ain't got in ya. Not yer power nor yer will t' do it." Still, Kira's hand and sights remained sturdy. "I already told ya, yer still mine, so stop actin' so foolish 'fore I decide ya ain't worth keepin' 'round."

"That decision stopped being yours," Kira informed the other, "when I decided you weren't worth keeping around."

Finally, the seemingly-permanent grin on the traitor's lips slipped into an unusual frown. Small slits of red broke through thick lashes as a certain annoyance built into frustration and finally exploded into anger. Kira was defying him? _Denying_ him? It seemed things had changed more than he expected in the months following his departure. Perhaps Kira had sulked about at first, like he expected, but something had happened-- no, _someone_ had happened-- to change the subservient blonde. The last strings of Ichimaru's marionette were snapped and for once his toy wasn't broken, but fixed. And he didn't like it, not one bit.

"Ya think ya can tell me what m'worth?" Ichimaru asked, his tone as heavy as it was light.

"I think your existence isn't worth enough to speak of." Kira stopped himself, never having been one for pre-battle taunting. Though, he could tell he had dealt some sort of serious blow to Ichimaru's confidence. Or, at the very least, struck some sort of nerve. Every word he spoke, as true as it was, ate away at him a little. This was a man he had dedicated himself to, looked up to, followed without hesitation or question. Even without thinking about the tragedy of the situation, it hurt to have to raise his sword against Ichimaru. It was necessary, though, and Kira always put necessity above desire. Always.

"I see." It was a shame, it really was. Ichimaru had had so much fun with his little blonde, but toys always got taken away or ceased to entertain and they were eventually replaced with new ones, better ones. Ichimaru had his pick of Espada and Arrancar alike to play with, though he doubted any would be quite like his Izuru. He had his own priorities to think of, though, and he _had _promised Aizen he wouldn't make a scene. "S'a shame ya feel that way, Izuru. Later."

"Wait!" Kira rushed forward, but the garganta that ripped open behind the Las Noches resident quickly swallowed him from the lieutenant's sight and grasp. Watching, a mix between relieved and aggravated, Kira's shoulders slumped slightly as the rip in time and space itself closed behind Ichimaru and left him alone, the fallen persimmon near his feet the only reminder that anyone else had ever been there.

* * *

Hours later, Kira had finally forced himself to concentrate enough on his paperwork to complete it. Mostly, though, the explosion of papers on his desk motivated him to organize them. His pen rapped lightly against the desk as he set it down, his forehead soon joining it in resting against the cool wood. His eyes closed slowly as every memory from the past two days filled his senses. So much so that he was oblivious to the firm, brief knock on his door.

"Kira?" Ikkaku frowned slightly, sliding the door shut behind him as his boyfriend's head finally lifted, his vibrant blue eyes rather dull and weary.

"Sorry," Kira murmured, somehow finding the strength to stand from his seat. "I was thinking."

"Ya alright?" Stupid question. Instead of waiting for an answer he didn't expect, and partially didn't want, Ikkaku crossed the room and maneuvered the desk to stop by Kira's side. He wrapped the smaller form in his arms as it slumped against his chest and sighed heavily. It seemed as if something had happened and though he was still a little cautious of the blonde's true loyalties, he figured now wasn't the time to drill him.

"He's gone." Kira rested his chin lightly on Ikkaku's shoulder, staring at nothing in particular. "I...told him I didn't want him here and he left." Just like that. That was, perhaps, the most painful part. That was all it had taken; all he had meant to Ichimaru. Of course, anyone could have told him that he was just a pawn, useful until he grew a mind of his own, but he wouldn't have believed them. Not while he still had hope, as foolish and blatantly misplaced as it was.

"Good riddance," Ikkaku said, probably not as sympathetic as he should have been. He was never good at faking things, though, and it was a feat in itself for him not to grin and laugh and carry on like he was back in the sake house with a few too many drinks running through his veins. Kira's gloomy demeanor, though, kept him from celebrating just yet. There would be time for that, but for now he had to work on cheering up the sullen-faced blonde. For once, he knew just how.

* * *

"Thanks," Kira whispered, not quite able to find the strength to summon the smile Ikkaku deserved. He had, in essence, freed Kira. Not from Ichimaru himself, but from his memory and Kira's own inability to break away from the rut he had fallen into. Ikkaku deserved a hell of a lot more than a 'thanks', if he were to be honest.

"It was worth it," the bald-head shinigami decided, wrapping his arms tightly around Kira's waist. The pair had left the younger one's office, both having had enough of that place for one day, and (upon Ikkaku's suggestion) headed back to Kira's home. Oddly enough, Ikkaku had been the one to lead Kira into his own bedroom, but the blonde didn't seem to mind at all-- it appeared as if he was still content to stare at someone's back.

Now, tilting the skinny face up towards his own, Ikkaku let out a sliver of a grin. Through the day's events, Kira's hair had remained (for the most part) tied back in that same ponytail. Ikkaku's fingers ran through the blonde locks, freeing them from their tie with a slight tug. The pale strands fell into Kira's face evenly, showing signs of extreme wear and little care. Combing the other's hair back a few times, smirking at the content, closed-eye reaction he received, Ikkaku bent down and kissed him lightly.

Leaning into the kiss, Kira's arms raised to wrap around Ikkaku's neck, his lips slipping open to allow the older one's tongue access. He made a few, soft sounds as the other's hands ran lightly down his sides to his hips, pulling them closer and into an eager grind. Ikkaku's tongue invaded every inch of his mouth, absorbing and distracting him completely from wandering hands that were loosening his sash. As he felt the cool air hit his chest, his kosode having fallen open from its lack of restraints, he hesitated and broke the kiss.

"Don't look so nervous," Ikkaku said in a low voice, a reassuring grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I ain't a wild animal like everyone thinks." Seeing that Kira was still unconvinced, he gave a sheepish shrug. "Well, alright, maybe I am," another grin, broader this time and somehow more sincere, "but I ain't gonna try and do anything like that."

Kira decided that if Ikkaku had gone through the drama and stress he had that he must want something more from the relationship than good sex. Nodding his consent, Kira pulled the other's head down into another, deeper kiss. He moaned softly against Ikkaku's lips as he felt familiar hands slide down his chest and fingers dip under his hakama. He shrugged off his kosode, letting it fall to the floor as Ikkaku pushed him back to the bed. He hit his mattress with a soft _oomph_, his own hands beginning to wander; tracing down the still-clothed chest and tugging experimentally at the sash.

Ikkaku chuckled, becoming only more amused at the blush that spread across his boyfriend's cheeks. He licked up the flushed skin slowly, moving Kira's hands to untie his own sash. He felt the body under his shudder slightly and ground his hips down, groaning softly at the contact. The fingers of one hand lightly teased Kira's member, dancing across the head and down the shaft, while the other hand worked on discarding the blonde's hakama and fundoshi.

Now, seeing his partner completely exposed under him for the first time, for he hadn't seen much of Kira's body the last time they had gotten frisky, the skinhead saw that the younger one wasn't as frail as he seemed. His shoulders were well-built though he lacked in muscle, and instead of being plain skinny like Ikkaku had assumed, he was merely lean. All in all, he looked good; good enough to screw, for sure.

He explored the other's body, fingertips tracing ribs, palms rubbing against thighs, lips grazing ear lobes, teeth nipping at shoulders, relishing in each pleasurable moan and squirm that he elicited. Taking advantage of Kira's lust-drunk state, Ikkaku quickly did away with his clothing, tossing them casually to the floor before returning to hover over the blonde. One of his hands took a place at Kira's hip while the other began to stroke the submissive male's member, rubbing his thumb against the tip teasingly.

Kira's hips rose at the sudden, desired attention. A series of moans floated past his lips as his head fell back to the mattress and his eyes fluttered shut. He bucked into Ikkaku's hand, slightly displeased when he was held steady. As he was pulled into another kiss, he felt the other's body press against his and instinctively raised a leg to hook around his waist. He had expected, with a new partner at the very least, to be given a warning of some sort-- a sign that something was about to happen. When he received little more than a firmer grasp on his hip before being shoved into, Kira broke the kiss, his head snapping back and eyes shooting open.

A short cry broke his softer, muted groans and his fingers tightened considerably on Ikkaku's shoulder. He was given a brief kiss as perhaps an apology before he felt Ikkaku's hips move again, pulling out of him and thrusting back in again. He clenched his teeth, grunting slightly against the sharp pain searing up his spine, though relaxed considerably when Ikkaku's nails dug lightly into his length and his hand began picking up pace.

"Shh," the bald-headed shinigami murmured against the other's lips. He knew Kira was anything but a virgin and assumed that he would adjust easily to the intrusion. Figuring his assumptions close enough, as soon the body under him began moving against his and the pained hisses melted once more into passionate sounds, Ikkaku increased his pace. He let out a shudder himself as Kira tightened around him, the pleasure building steadily to a peak.

Kira's hands ran down Ikkaku's chest, his nails scraping thin, red lines down the toned muscles. Another cry ripped from his throat, this time elicited by Ikkaku driving deep into him and striking his prostate. Waves of pleasure like he had never felt before shook his entire body and his leg tightened around the other's waist. One hand came up to pull his lover's head closer into one last kiss, mind dizzy and body convulsing. With one final jerk of the hand, Kira felt himself climax, chest heaving and eyes shut tight to anything and everything but the man above him.

Panting harshly, trying to recover from the undeniable bliss filling him, Kira let a satisfied smile slip over his lips as he heard Ikkaku moan out his own release and felt a familiar yet altogether different sensation fill him. His leg slipped from around the older one's waist and he slowly opened his eyes to watch Ikkaku collapse onto the bed next to him. Before he could even roll over to attach to the third-seat, he was tugged into a lazy hug, a chin resting against his head. His smile couldn't help but grow as fingernails slowly traced lightly up and down his spine.

"Better?" Ikkaku finally murmured, knowing very well the answer. When he didn't receive any response other than the light, steady breathing of a sleeping lieutenant, he chuckled and settled into the blankets. If he was any judge, he would say Kira was definitely over Ichimaru.

* * *

Well, that's one way to do it. Probably the best and easiest, too. Soooo, whatdidyouthink? I liked it. So who cares what you think? KIDDING. I'm not that arrogant... most of the time. Let me shut up before I start ranting. REVIEW, PEONS. I mean...I love you. ^^


End file.
